


The ugly step sister from Snow White

by Draw_me_a_Dasey



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draw_me_a_Dasey/pseuds/Draw_me_a_Dasey
Summary: Missing scene of the episode "Make no Prom-ises". Derek comes back home with a new dress for Casey and waits for her to change.
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	The ugly step sister from Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in debt with Born2Read who helped me to correct my work and increase the quality (if there is any in this). Thanks a lot and a lot more.

He sat in his recliner waiting for her to wipe her tears and change her dress. It would take time since she had to fix her make up, sadly, get rid of the funny panda eyes and do something to her disheveled hair. Then he will bring her to the prom. Her dream prom. In her dream dress. With her dream… He censored his mind to even think of the three most hated letters of the alphabet. He had thought there was no compromise for him with this : he wasn’t going to that loser fest. But talking of loser and losing… He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

He stood up from his chair and stepped out, onto the porch. The cab was still there ; its roof light glowing into the night like a firefly.

“How much now ?” asked Derek.

“We’re going on thirty,” answered the driver.

Derek made a face.

“Are we still waiting ?” asked the man, the doubt reflected in his voice.

“Uh ? Oh yes, I mean my, she will, you know, girls ! he said with a crazy gesture of his hands meaning his mind was close to explosion. We’re leaving soon. I’ll go get her.”

He got inside and called from the bottom of the stairs :

“You’re up on thirty bucks on the meter !”

He heard some noises, crumpling sounds and she was finally coming down.

Step.

Pink.

Step.

Curls.

Step.

Curves.

Step.

Smile.

Step.

Radiant.

Step.

Fairy.

Step.

Damn.

He was so step damned.

He wished with all his might that she would stumble and fall. _Come on, be a klutz, Case. Do this for me,_ he said in the privacy of his mind, lips firmly locked. He slapped himself mentally and smirked to keep the charade up.

“From horror movies to fairy tales? The switching wasn’t worth it, if you ask me. Give me the remote.”

Her smile faded a little. Just a little.

“But not so bad for the ugly stepsister from Snow White,” he added with a conniving look.

“It’s Cinderella, you freak,” she answered playfully.

They shared a smile. That was them for now.

Casey bit her bottom lips. Glossy enticing lips. He teared his eyes away.There was no need to push things at their limits or he would break soon.

“Are you sure you have enough cash in this, he said pointing at her little purse. Because I’m not paying for the trip to the freaks parade.”

“I still don’t get why you’re coming,”she said staring down at him as she still stood on the stairs.

“And you hate when you don’t get all the answers GradeMcA, didn’t you.”

“Charming as usual.”

“How bold !” he said, faking the surprise. “You finally admit that you find me charming.”

“It was sarcasm, Derek!” She replied immediately.

The lights added some weird red colors on her cheeks.

“Whatever. Let’s go.”

He turned on his heels and she followed. The rustling sounds of the satin dress from behind him created an indecent piece of music.

They stepped outside. It wasn't cold but the night breeze made her shiver. Derek started to make a movement implying that he was about to take off his jacket but stopped himself abruptly. _Out of the character, so much out of the character !_ His brain warned with alarm. She hadn’t noticed, her gaze, instead, fixed on the sky.

“Look at the stars Derek, it’s so pretty !”

He was looking at a star, no doubt. She looked like a million stars. Her angelic face was illuminated by her genuine joy. She was always like that. Putting poetry in everything like she was the heroin of a novel, in a voice that make it felt like it was precious and important to share these moments with him. She suddenly got excited out of nowhere, her squeak sounding like a rodent that has been stepped on, and grabbed his arm unaware of her gesture. He was aware of it enough. For both of them.

From what planet did she come to make his life a miserable dream, a hell of fantasy, an unbearable heaven. But the attraction field of the planet Keener (population : one) was heavy; he was plainly dragged against his will to be her satellite.

“You will not find it ‘so pretty’ he said making air quote, when one of them will happen to be a house that will squash you on the floor. “

“Where does this apocalyptic spirit come from ?”

“And you are supposed to be the keener ! Don’t you know that story, where this bad witch is crushed by a flying house swept along a storm ?”

“I know the Wizard of Oz! I’m surprised that you do. I mean, with details. You always look like the empty brain scarecrow for me.”

“I watched it with Smarti. And thanks for the bruise to my self-esteem.”

“You will be okay, as usual.”

He wasn’t so sure of that.

“You‘ve always told me that you hated musicals! Watch it with me next time,” she said with calm confidence like it was already scheduled. He was surprised to not see her take her organizer out of her purse her to timetable it.

“In your dreams. That is a sister privilege.”

“Maybe I can make you have one of another kind for me,”she said lightly.

Was she oblivious or did he read too much into the subtext ?

“Okay, Wicked Witch of the East, move your feet in your ruby slippers, we have a coach waiting.”

“One of a kind, she said looking at the car and faking disappointment.

“Stop the princess act, we all know you are just a witch.”

“ If I am a witch, then I can make you eat an apple that will put you under a spell. You know, to get the nice guy out of you. I will not say that it will not be poisonous. But as long as you continue to eat everything that you can find under your nose, I’m sure you will eat it anyway.”

“I’ve already ate it,” he muttered, pushing her into the cab.


End file.
